Poszukiwacze Starożytnego Miasta
Jest to opowieść o poszukiwaniach Starożytnego Miasta na tle konfliktu między Xava a Vaxa. Dzieje się w wymiarze planety Utapi, gdzie nie ma mocy żywiołów i mocy masek. Autor Iruini4 Nui. Prolog Na odległej planecie zwanej Utapi, pokrytej równinami i kanionami, żyły w symbiozie dwie nacje: Xava, która żyła w kanionach wydobywając surowce z kopalni i żyjąca na powierzchni wykorzystująca siłę wiatru, częstego na Utapi, Vaxa. Obie te nacje żyły ze sobą w pokoju. Do czasu. Niestety rządni władzy Xava postanowili podporządkować sobie Vaxa. Ci z kolei popierali demokrację. Rozpoczęła się WOJNA. Po długich potyczkach zwycięża Vaxa. Xava zniknęli w podziemiach. Pokul nie trwał jednak długo. Z odległych północnych krain do Vaxa przybyli rabusie, którzy nazwali siebie Łowcy Śmierci. W dodatku z podziemi wyłonili się Xava z nową, potężną armią pod dowództwem nowego ambitnego dowódcy, szukając zemsty. Poszukiwacze Starożytnego Miasta Część 1 Tur spojrzał na północ . Wszyscy przygotowywali się do bitwy. Patrol Sky Guardian wypatrzył na północy armie Xava zmierzającą w stronę obozu technicznego Vaxa. Na równinie otaczającej naszpikowany kolcami mur zebrał się kurz i pył, które wyglądały jak czerwona mgła w wieczornym słońcu. -Już połowę dnia tak stoimy i nic. To pewnie znowu fałszywy alarm!- wykrzyknął Ever, towarzysz i przyjaciel Tura. W jego przypadku wrzask nie różnił się zbytnio od drapania palcem po szkle. Tur spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo by przestał. Ever zniżył głos.- To się zdarzało od kiedy, rzekomo, Xava wyszli z podziemi. Ever oczywiście miał rację. Xava nie chcą robić błędów z czasów Pierwszej Wojny, którą zresztą przegrali i musieli wycofać się do podziemi. Teraz widocznie wrócili by się zemścić, tak przynajmniej twierdzili zwiadowcy. Nie wykluczone jednak, że to Łowcy Śmierci. Tak naprawdę nikt ich nie widział, a ci, którzy widzieli nie żyją albo zwariowali. Właściwie wiadomo o nich tylko, że to rabusie z północy. Tur przeciągną palcem po ostrzu Mieczo-Piły, sprawdzając, czy jest ostra. Na horyzoncie pojawiły się chmury pyłu. Tur nie był tym zdziwiony, to się często zdarzało na równinach pokrywających planetę Utapi. Ta chmura jednak przemieszczała się z dużą prędkością w stronę obozu Vaxa.-Patrzcie! –wykrzyknął Tur. Wszyscy jego towarzysze, wraz z Everem, nazywani Cyclone Defender, gwałtownie się poruszyli. Kurz pokrywający ich zielone pancerze wzbił się w powietrze tworząc chmurę pyłu. Tur wytężył wzrok. Po równinie biegła armia Shadow Crawler, pająkowatych Xava.Tur zareagował błyskawicznie. Zeskoczył z muru i ciął najbliższego wroga Mieczo-Piłą. Ever rzucił mu pistolet po czym, wraz z innymi zeskoczył do niego. Tur zaczął strzelać do pająkowatych, a kiedy skończyły mu się naboje ruszył do walki wręcz. Jednak na miejsce jednego pokonanego Xava pojawiają się kolejni dwa.-Nie damy sobie rady!- wykrzyknął Tur do Evera.- Ich jest za dużo.Nagle dobiegł go stłumiony, gardłowy krzyk. Obejrzał się za siebie i ujrzał jak Shadow Crawler wdzierają się do obozu i jak Ever przeskakuje kolce na murze wskakuje na miejsca strażnicze uderzając jednego Xava swoim Magnetycznym Młotem. Tur dołącza do niego na murze i razem pokonują resztę wrogów, którzy wdarli się do obozu.Tur znowu zeskoczył z muru i walczył dalej, mimo, że był już zmęczony wcześniejszą walką. Kiedy ciął w jednego z wrogów, dostał strzałą w ramię, potknął się i upadł. Kiedy Ever go zobaczył, uciekł w stronę obozu. Tur patrzył jak Xava pokonują kolejnych Vaxa. Szala zwycięstwa przesunęła się na stronę pająkowatych.Chmury kurzu, wydobywające się z spod nóg Xava, przysłaniały niebo, z którego nagle spadła energetyczna strzała i trafiła w jednego pająkowatego, rozsadzając go na drobne kawałki. Tur wiedział, że to Sky Guardian, którzy przyszli z pomocą. Xava nie wiedzieli co się dzieje i uciekali we wszystkie strony.Tur zmusił się żeby wstać. Jeden z pająkowatych pędził wprost na niego. Tur podniósł Mieczo-Piłę i ciął go w głowę. Jednak rozpędzony Xava uderzył, powalił i przygniótł Tura. Świat wokół niego zaczął wirować i wpadł w ciemną otchłań. Część 2 Tur otworzył oczy. Znajdował się w dżungli. To było nieprawdopodobne. Na Utapi nie ma dżungli. W dodatku wszystko było nieproporcjonalne i miało dziwną barwę. Tura dobiegły odgłosy walki. Kiedy poszedł w ich stronę, zobaczył wielką wieżę oblężoną przez żołnierzy o zielonych pancerzach, których Tur nie rozpoznał. Nagle jeden z wojowników wbiegł na niego. Jednak nic się nie stało. Tur powoli rozumiał, gdzie jest. Nagle znalazł się w środku wierzy. Otaczali go purpurowi wojownicy, którzy nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Na jednego z nich, prawdopodobnie dowódcę mówili Vish. Tur wiedział już, że to wizja przyszłości. Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadli zieloni wojownicy. Jeden z purpurowych żołnierzy wraz z Vishem otworzyli wielką zapadnie, do której wpadła część ich wrogów. W wielkiej dziurze znajdował się, jak mniemał Tur, portal międzywymiarowy. Jeden z zielonych żołnierzy trafił pociskiem Visha, który następnie zmienił się w promień energii i zaczął spadać do portalu. Tur, widząc to, poczuł bul z tyłu głowy i też spadł w otchłań… Cześć 3 Tur obudził się. To był tylko sen. Lub wizja. Wizja przyszłości. Leżał teraz w pokoju dla bohaterów Vaxa. Tylko, że on nie zrobił nic niezwykłego. Szybko jednak otrzymał odpowiedź. Do pokoju wpadł Asher, przyjaciel Tura. –Wiesz, że jesteś bohaterem. Pokonałeś generała Xava. Thair prosi cię do swojej Sali. „To niemożliwe” pomyślał Tur „Thair to przywódca Vaxa, to wielki zaszczyt”. Asher zaprowadził go poprzez korytarze obozu technicznego aż do Sali Przemówień. Były w niej zgromadzone tłumy, wśród, których znajdowali się Cyclone Defender, Sky Guardian oraz Red Tytan. W sumie wszystkie jednostki Vaxa. A na mównicy stał sam Thair. Na widok Tura wśród Vaxa powstało spore poruszenie. Tur za radą Ashera wszedł na mównicę.- Tak, oto nasz bohater- oznajmił Thair zgromadzonym.- To on pokonał przywódcę Shadow Crawler i doprowadził ostatecznie do zwycięstwa. Jednak nasz obóz został poważnie uszkodzony. Cyclone Defender muszą znaleźć nowy dom. A tym domem będzie… Starożytne Miasto.- Zrobiło się cicho.- Tak nie mamy innego wyjścia. Do zadania odnalezienia tego miasta zostają wyznaczeni najlepsi Vaxa: Asher, za dzielną obronę obozu technicznego; Red Tytan Kazim, za pokonanie ponad stu Xava; Sky Guardian Airia, za bohaterskie dowództwo nad posiłkami; Ever, za wezwanie posiłków; oraz oczywiście Tur, za co nie muszę tłumaczyć. Cała piątka wyruszy z eskortą o świcie na północ. Mam nadzieje, że poszukiwania będą owocne.- Wszyscy rozeszli się, łącznie z Turem, by rano wstać na uroczystość rozpoczęcia poszukiwań. Nastała noc. Tym czasem zakapturzona postać wyszła z obozu technicznego. Na spotkanie jej przyszedł wojownik w niebieskiej zbroi.- Rozpoczną się poszukiwania.- mówi cicho zakapturzony.- To świetna okazja żeby się ujawnić. Wiesz o czym mówię.- Niebieski wojownik zaśmiał się.- Tak, wiem. Część 4 Falcon spojrzał jeszcze raz na straty jakie odnieśli Shadow Crawler. Od jednego z nich usłyszał, że ich generał nie żyje. Atak na obóz techniczny nie powiódł się. Przecież przekonywał generała do swojej taktyki. Bezskutecznie.”Przecież Iron Condor to elita Xava i wszyscy powinni się jej słuchać” pomyślał. Teraz nastał świt. Jeden z Desert Shark zobaczył dziwne poruszenie przy obozie wroga, który nie wiedział, że jest obserwowany. Falconowi udało się wyróżnić Ferro Assoult Tank i co najmniej pięciu Vaxa w płaszczach jako, zapewne, jego załoga. – Teraz, zaatakujmy ich.- powiedział jeden z Desert Shark, Crash. –Nie-odpowiedział Falcon- Poczekajmy. FAT wyruszył. W umyśle Falcona pojawił się nowy plan. Wziął ze sobą kilkudziesięciu Desert Shark i Iron Condor i poszedł zastawić pułapkę. ' ' ' ' ' Drużyna Tura wyjechała z obozu. Ich środkiem transportu był FAT, czyli Ferro Assoult Tank. Wszyscy mieli na sobie płaszcze podróżne. Asher kierował, Kazim siedział na wieżyczce, Airia dowodziła, Ever był drugim pilotem, a Tur był mechanikiem i drugim dowódcą. Nagle strzała przeleciała nad Turem i trafiła w Czerwoną Tarczę Kazima. Zza skały wyleciały trzy Iron Condor. Do walki z nimi, błyskawicznie ruszyła Airia. Tur zobaczył czterech Desert Shark zakradających się do niego. Chwycił Mieczo-Piłę i ruszył do walki, a wraz z nim Asher. Kazim ostrzeliwał z wieżyczki latających Xava. Ever wybiegł na spotkanie dwóm innym wrogom, którzy atakowali ich od tyłu. Wywiązała się walka. Tur uniknął nagłego ciosu przeciwnika i ciął go od tyłu. Jeden z DS ogłuszył Ashera. Tur zasłonił się Mieczo-Piłą przed kolejnym atakiem, jednak i tak został powalony i z trudem odpierał kolejne ataki. Nagle zobaczył miecz Ashera leżący obok. Chwycił go i odciął wielkie pazury z dłoni DS. Rozległ się przerażający krzyk. Tur zobaczył tylko uciekającego DS. Pozostali dwaj chcieli już iść do walki, kiedy ciało spadającego Iron Condor ogłuszyło jednego z nich. Ostatni, nie wiedząc co zrobić, uciekł. Następnie Tur zobaczył Evera miażdżącego głowę ostatniemu DS, oraz Airie rozcinającą pancerz ostatniemu IC. Walka była skończona i drużyna mogła ruszyć dalej, ku wschodzącemu słońcu. Część 5 Falcon oglądał tą sytuację z klifu. Towarzyszył mu naukowiec Xava, Arachner. Właśnie dostrzegł trzech IC prowadzących do niego dwóch jeńców. –Gdzie jadą wasi towarzysze?- spytał się Falcon. Odpowiedzieli mu na to: -Nie twoja sprawa. Nigdy się tego nie dowiesz. Falcon spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Arachnera. –W takim razie, Arachner, trzeba będzie wyciągnąć z nich pewne informacje.- Naukowiec uśmiechnął się. Kto przechodził w okolicach obozu technicznego zapewne słyszał przerażające krzyki i jęki. Jednak nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie wyszedłby na równinę pełną niebezpieczeństw. ' ' ' ' ' Zapadła noc. Drużyna rozbiła obóz. Rozpalili ognisko i rozstawili namioty. „Straciliśmy dwóch” Pomyślał Tur. Cała grupa była zajęta swoimi sprawami. Tylko Airia siedziała i patrzyła w niebo. Tur zastanawiał się jak wykorzystać szpony DS. Wziął spawacz i zaczął pracować. Jego dziełem był lekki, szybki miecz. Kiedy wyszedł z namiotu go wypróbować zobaczył resztę grupy, siedzącą przy ognisku. To była tradycyjna opowieść przy ognisku. Tur usiadł razem z nimi i wsłuchał się. Właśnie opowiadała Airia. „To było dawno temu, jeszcze przed pierwszą wojną. Przywódcy Xava i Vaxa stworzyli grupę, której przywódcą był Eldest, wielki wojownik. Ta grupa miała odnaleźć Starożytne Miasto. Nigdy nie wrócili. Wszyscy jej członkowie zaginęli. Ale jeden przeżył. Był to Red Tytan, Akim. Przeżył ale zwariował. Gadał o jakichś wielkich pająkach. Niektórzy naprawdę w to wierzyli, ale niektórzy zachowywali zdrowe zmysły. Nikt nie poznał sekretu kryjącego się w słowach wariata.” Tur znał tą legendę. Teraz wszyscy poszli do swoich namiotów odpocząć przed dalszą podróżą.